


Death is the Beginning

by Fibi94



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: What if of Episode 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hideous_Sun_Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hideous_Sun_Demon/gifts).



Lyor was looking around, the whole island seemed to be a death trap, buildings were collapsed right and left, cars crashed under the weight of debris. He trips on a shoe and for a moment he pauses, he can’t find anyone nearby and he wonders is this shoe all that was left of someone? Is this _his_ faith? He shakes his head he doesn’t really want to think about it, the thought alone is enough to make his knees buckle, he wonders why is it that he cares so much about Seth, they don’t like each other, they merely work together. He finds someone who looks like a police officer or maybe a firefighter? He doesn’t have the time to make sure “I’m sorry have you seen this man?” he asks pushing his phone in front of the man’s face, “His name is Seth Wright, he’s the president’s Press secretary.” He says the man shakes his head “Not my president’s”

Lyor bites his lower lip, he doesn’t have the time to argue with the man about it no matter how much he wants to right now, “I don’t have the time to deal with semantics right now, have you seen this man?” the man takes a good look on Seth’s face and shakes his head no, “Thank you.” Lyor turns around and keeps walking, his pace picking up with every step. He asks everyone he sees, frantically pushing his phone in front of their faces, no one had the answers he was looking for and it was getting dark, the governor had enforced martial law, and no matter how much he begged and pleaded he wasn’t going to make an exception for him. So the night found him awake in his room, their room, looking out the big windows the completely dark island, every once and a while some flashlight with hit the window and he’d jump running almost to the window with the light leaving just seconds after.

_“Why did you leave me alone Lyor?” he wakes up startled he knocks his mask out of his face,  looking around the room, he sees Seth sitting on his made bed, “Seth!” he sits up “How you got?” he pauses for a moment “You’re not really here are you?” he asks, Seth looks down, his foot gently pocking the carpet, “I’m dying Lyor, hurry”_

Lyor opens his eyes, pushing the mask from his face he slowly sits up, he doesn’t believe in ghosts or dreams or anything of that matter, but he can feel his heart beating faster in his ears. Looking outside it’s still dark, for a moment he considers sneaking out, after all he was the president’s advisor, his political director, his defacto deputy chief of staff in all but the title. He chuckles, it’s pointless and he knows it. He walks slowly to the bathroom and throws some cold water on his face, he’s surprised they even have water, but then remembers one of the manages talking about having tanks on the roof for emergencies. He brushes his teeth quickly and gets dressed, he might not be able to get out of the hotel yet but he wasn’t going to just sit on his ass and wait, he takes out his laptop and turns it on, he sits down on the chair in front of the computer and waits, he wonders who will be awake at 4am his finger hovers over the letter K, he knows Kendra will be the first to wake up and check her emails, maybe it was worth the try, he types fast and presses send but nothing happens, frowning he tries again but again nothing. He chuckles, “there’s no wifi” he tells to himself. “Stupid.” He stands up and closes his eyes and takes a deep breath; he swings back and forth a little shifting his weight from his heels to his toes.

The sound of his phone ringing startles him and he misses his step for a moment he turns around and launches to his bed taking the phone in his hands “Seth?”

“Lyor, it’s Kendra.”

“Oh,” he tries not to be disappointed, it doesn’t work very well, he can hear the disappointment in his voice, “I assume you haven’t found Seth yet right?” she says, there’s something in his voice, he doesn’t know what it means but he hates it. “No I haven’t have you heard anything?” he asks, it’s stupid how could she know she was back in D.C. especially when he didn’t knew and he was on the island.

“Well I do.”

* * *

 

Kendra runs down to PEOC when she gets the call from Aaron, he sounds shocked, something wrong happened. She was glad she took Trey’s offer and stayed in the White House because she can hear her heart beating loudly on her ears. “What is going on?” she asks, she sees everyone in the room looking ghostly, it strikes her when she sees the tears welling up on the president’s face, this wasn’t something she had seen in a long time, if ever. “What happened?” she asks again.

“Take a seat.” Aaron leads her to one of the chairs around the room, “It’s not good” he whispers in her ear.

“We got notification from the governor, they found a man that fits Seth’s description, we’re waiting for DNA confirmation but they’re pretty sure it’s Seth.” She gasps and feels a lump in her throat, she tries to keep the sob from escaping her throat when she feels a familiar scent and a hand on her shoulder, “It’s alright Kendra, we’re alone here.” She turns and sees the president sit next to her, his eyes are red, glassy, the hand on her shoulder is warm and comforting and it breaks all her barriers. The sob that leaves her lips is heart wrenching, she can’t see it but Aaron is biting his lip trying to stop his tears unsuccessfully, the president is sitting silently next to her, tears rolling down his face, the thought of losing Seth, he was there from the beginning, becoming the face of his administration from the beginning when no one trusted or even liked him, it was a thought that was crushing his heart.

“Someone needs to tell Lyor.” Aaron says after a few minutes when all three of them managed to gather themselves. The president passes her a tissue “I will.” She says, “Are you sure?” the president asks, “Yeah, I’ll be fine sir, I’ll go to my office to make the call.”

* * *

 

“What news? Kendra!” he realizes why Kendra sounded off when he hears the sob leaving her lips. “They,” she pauses and Lyor hears her breathing from the other side of the line, it’s heavy like she's trying to keep tears back.

“What?”

“They found someone who looks like Seth.” She says, it makes his knees buckle and he’s glad the bed is behind him and he doesn’t fall on the ground, “Is he?”

“Yeah.” She pauses for a moment “Lyor I’m so-“he hangs up the phone before she can manage to finish her sentence. He doesn’t want to hear anything else, his breathing shortens and he falls to his knees gasping for breath.

* * *

 

Lyor takes some time to pull himself together and barges out of the room, he’s mad, why the hell did the authorities talked to Kendra before him? he’s in the island, he was there with Seth, he was his, he stops walking for a moment, what was he? To Seth he was nothing, a coworker, not even a friend really, but yet he feels this need, he knows he should be informed. He’s.

What is he?


	2. Chapter 2

Lyor nearly tears the door off its hinges, the sheer strength that takes shocks him too but he doesn’t have time to dwell on it, he marches to the doctor he was leaning over one of the bodies before he unceremoniously barged into his workplace “Excuse me sir you can’t be here!”he says “Show me Seth Wright.” He yells. The man blinks, he seems to have taken a step back from him, his hand almost gripping his scalpel. “We don’t have a Seth Wright sir, please leave.”

“The president of the United States told me Seth Wright is here, show me his body.” He says this time holding his voice lower, “I am his friend, Lyor Boone, the president’s deputy chief of staff.” He lies but he doesn’t care he’ll use whatever he can to get to see Seth, he wants to see his body with his own eyes to believe that he is truly gone. The doctor bites his lip, “Are you sure Mr. Boone?” he asks, there’s a look of almost pity on his face which makes Lyor furious, he knows that look and it doesn’t fit him at all. “He’s in bad condition.” The doctor adds, “I want to see him.” Lyor says again, his voice calm. It surprised himself a lot. The man walks to one of the black bags in the back of the room that Lyor hadn’t noticed before and looks through the name tags on them, he stops at one and unzips it, “Here he is, we fund the jacket you said he was wearing, his clothes were a mostly torn” Lyor takes a few cautious steps towards the metal table the bag was resting, “I’ll let you alone.” He walks past him and puts a hand on his shoulder, Lyor flinches, he hates people touching him, especially strangers, “We are still waiting for DNA” he doesn’t know why he says that but the doctor is out of the room before he can even respond. He walks closer to body.

Looking down he gasps, his face is disfigured and cut, he imagines that most of his skull must be broken, maybe even shattered, there’s dried blood on his forehead and his hand just itches to touch his hair his cheek, he wants to make sure he’s actually there, but the dried blood makes him sick, he can actually feel the vomit raising in his throat and turns away, “I’m sorry” he says before running out of the room.

* * *

 

“Mr. President I’m doctor Garrett sir.” Tom nods, he doesn’t want to have to do this but Lyor isn’t responding to calls and he needs to make sure he didn’t see Seth’s body. He has seen the pictures of his face and read the file the doctor had sent, all matched, the man’s height, weight, face or at least what was left of it, he didn’t need Lyor seeing that, “Thank you for taking the call doctor, I need to ask you something.” The doctor nods “I assume about your deputy chief of staff?” he asks, Tom is puzzled, as far as he knows he doesn’t have a deputy chief of staff, “You mean Lyor Boone, right?” Aaron asks.

“Yes.” Aaron and Tom exchange a worried look “Thank you doctor, sorry to bother you.”

“Aaron, get in contact with Lyor NOW!”

* * *

 

Lyor was sitting on the ledge of the hotel rooftop for almost two hours now just watching the rescue effort still going strong beneath his feet. He feels the tears rolling down his face; he stopped a long time ago to stop them. He took Seth’s briefcase with him to the roof and opens it, there’s a note on top, a paper folded many times, he takes it in his hands and unfolds it slowly reading Seth’s neat handwriting, line after line it makes his breathing shorter, he lets it fall from his hand on the gravel behind him, he couldn’t believe he just read those things, but the small note sealed his mind, he reaches for the notepad the blank paper is taunting him. He doesn’t know to who he should write. His mother is dead and his father even if he was alive would not be who he would like to talk to right now. Kendra’s face was the first, followed by the president’s and Aaron’s and Emily’s, he smiles, these people became his family. He feels weird, he doesn’t want to let them go but on the other hand he will have to leave Seth and that thought is truly frightening him.

It doesn’t take him too long to finish writing his note, he chuckles, he was never one to hold his words back. He folds it carefully and places it in Seth’s briefcase with Seth’s note. Lyor takes his time closing the briefcase and fixing his shirt. It makes him smile it’s not like his wrinkled clothes will look better after the fall. He gets up the ledge and grips the briefcase tightly, it’s windy so far up, he hopes he won’t feel the crash, if there’s one thing he’s afraid it’s of the crash; the fall doesn’t scare him but the hitting the ground does. Shaking his head he wipes his mouth and closes his eyes before he takes a step in the void.


	3. Chapter 3

“I can’t find him sir.” Tom runs his hand through his hair, “Call again Aaron.” Tom starts biting his nails, it’s a disgusting habit he picked up when he stopped smoking, he wants to stop it but he can’t. Aaron looked desperate when he tried to call Lyor and didn’t get an answer again, “Nothing sir.”

“Fuck.” he murmurs “Do everything you can to reach him Aaron.”

3333

“Sir, sir, relax you’re in a hospital.” Seth looks around shocked, his eyes widely scanning the room, his hand still gripping the breathing tube tightly. “Relax, we’re gonna take that out soon.” The nurse’s voice was soft and calming, it made him feel safe, he closes his eyes and turns his head lightly to the side, there’s no one in the room and his mind goes to Lyor, he was also in the island he wonders was he injured? Was he safe? He hopes he was, the thought of him being hurt was heart wrenching.

3333

“We brought you another doc.” Doctor Carson raises his head “Another victim?” the officer shakes his head, “This one is suicide doc.” He looks up from the file he was looking through “Suicide?” he wonders “Let’em on the empty table over there.” He waits till the officers are out of the room before he shuts the file and walks to the black bag, he opens the zipper and finds himself face to face with a familiar face, even though most of his face is covered by bruises and cuts and is slightly disfigured from the cracked skull he still remembers the man. He closes the zipper and walks to his office, these were not the news he would like to give to the president.

3333

“Sir what is going on?” Kendra asks, the president looks even worse than he looked when they learned the Seth was probably gone, “Please sit,” he says pulling out a chair from the round table Kendra sits down slowly “What is it?”

The president sits down across from her she notices how Aaron is really sitting as far away as he can, his head lowered hiding his face in the shadows of the room, “It’s about Lyor.” He says, Kendra feels a knot in her throat, she bites her lip hard the cooper taste of blood fills her taste buds “Did something happened to Lyor?” she asks, her voice breaking.

“Lyor,” Tom pauses he closes his eyes trying to hide the pain and sorrow he feels from Kendra although he knows it’s not going to work for long. Kendra reaches for the president’s hand, “What happened sir?” she asks.

“He was found dead.”

3333

Tom told Aaron to leave the room; he helped Kendra to the couch and sat down next to her, “Kendra?” his hand running up and down her back, “I can’t believe this, first Seth and now Lyor.” Tom shakes his head “I know, who the fuck cursed this place?”

The phone startles them Tom stands up and walks to his desk, he almost dreads what he’ll hear, every time he gets a phone call these days something terrible happens.

“Mr. President the governor of Taurasi is on the line.”

“Patch him through.” He says and leans towards the desk, “Mr. President I have some good news sir.” Tom stands up straight.

“What good news governor?”

“We got the DNA tests from the man that looked like Seth Wright and they weren’t a match, we did get a match with a John Doe in our hospital. He was unconscious and on ventilator but he has woken up.” Tom gasps and takes a step back losing his balance “Thank you governor, I am on my way to Taurasi we’ll meet there.” He says, turning his eyes to Kendra he can see her she’s looking at him, her eyes open wide, glazy from the tears still running down her cheeks. “Seth’s alive.”

3333

Seth started to get a grip of his surroundings again, he felt a hand tightly clutching his, it was warm and soft. “Lyor.” He opens his eyes fast waiting to see the face that has been haunting his dreams all this time, at first everything was blurry, his eyes hurt from the bright painful light. But as he was trying to focus on the face, he started seeing the longer hair, the rounder cheeks and he tried to hide his disappointment, “It’s Kendra.”

“Hey Kendra” he says, “Where’s Lyor?” he asks, it’s not that he’s not happy that Kendra was there, she was an amazing person and he could almost consider her a friend at this point but she just wasn’t the face he wanted to see.

“Lyor.” He sees her taking a deep breath “Seth Lyor, didn’t make it.”

“What?”  Seth feels his throat closing, he was trying so hard to draw in air but he couldn’t he felt like his lungs were collapsing “How?” he manages to gasp.

Kendra couldn’t find it in herself to tell Seth that Lyor took his own life, she knows he’s gonna hate her when he learns the truth, but right now she doesn’t care, “The tsunami.” She simply says hoping Seth will forgive her when he learns the truth. “Can you leave me alone for a moment?”

“Sure.”

Seth watches Kendra leave the room, he bites his lip hard enough to feel the blood on his tongue, his hands are curled in fists, he doesn’t feel it at first but his nails cut through the soft skin of his palms tears roll down his face, he doesn’t make a  move to stop them, his broken body can barely handle the sobs but he doesn’t want to stop them either, there’s a burning pain on his chest, and he wonders could that be Lyor’s sign that he needs to join him?


	4. Chapter 4

**[Set about a month after they return home.]**

 Seth wakes up peacefully, this is a new feeling for him, the past month since returning from Taurasi was filled with a medicated haze, the painkillers the doctors provided him with were good enough to know him out. And he knows he should have stopped taking them three weeks ago but the haze was so good, and it helped him forget Lyor’s broken body. The image of his body in the casket so often haunts his dreams, but the pills make him forget, he is hazy after taking them, he is able to do his physical therapy, he’s able to do small chores around the house, he was even able to visit the White House once.

He blindly reaches for the bottle he knows is there when he feels a cold hand touching him “Don’t do that Seth.” The voice startles him he opens his eyes and looks at the odd

Looking face of a man he thought would never see “These pills are very addictive you shouldn’t keep taking them.” Seth pushes his hand away “And you shouldn’t have died!” he empties two pills in his hands and swallows them, he finds himself not needing water anymore. “You don’t want to end up a vicodin addict Seth.” He expects to hear the condemnation in his voice he is waiting for the disappointment but it never comes, the snarky comment, the mean comment nothing comes, just his face filled with concern and an emotion he wasn’t sure Lyor Boone ever felt while he was alive. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure. Will you stop taking these pills?” he asks, Seth bites the inside of his cheek the offer is tempting but he can’t really imagine letting go of the wonderful haze in his head yet. He’s going back to work today and without the haze everything will remind him of the person in front of him. “You shouldn’t have died then.”

4444

Seth walks in the west wing with some difficulty, his leg is bothering him a little but the pain killers have worked their magic and he doesn’t feel much. “Seth?” he looks to his left and sees Aaron walking out, he looks overworked, a thick binder in his arms as he is walking towards him he plasters a plastic smile on his lips, he is thought happy that it’s Aaron, he's not in mood for chit chat and having Aaron show up is good because at least Aaron is the only person that doesn’t push for chit chat, especially when the other part doesn’t want to. “Hey man.”

“Why are you here? Doctor cleared you for work?” Aaron looks worried he’s examining him, it’s almost like his eyes are x-rays and Seth hates it “Yeah he did and I’m back. The president needs all hands on deck anyway.” Aaron shakes his head “The president needs you to get better, not to push yourself so hard you snap Seth.”

“I won’t snap.” Seth tries to chuckle but it comes out forced, it doesn’t reassure Aaron, he can see it in his eyes, but he chooses not to say anything. “Let’s get upstairs, we have a meeting with the new Chief of Staff.” Seth nods, he remembers hearing of the new chief of staff last time he visited, Mars Harper was busy in a meeting when he came to visit, he heard his name around, he was a seasoned political animal according to many, not only coming from an old political family but marrying in an even larger one.  “Yeah let’s go.”

He walks about a step or two behind Aaron, almost as if he's trying to hide behind the taller man and almost disappear, make himself invisible to the others, their eyes, their pity, everything. The haze the pills gave him wasn’t enough to make him strong enough to ignore their stares. They get to the oval office and for a moment everything seems the same, he walks in the room almost expecting Lyor sitting on the couch but he’s not sitting there, it hits him like a ton of bricks that he’s never going to sit there again. He bites his lip hard and turns his eyes towards the desk, the president is sitting there, he looks tired as well, Kendra is sitting on one of the chairs next to the desk, she seems to be much closer to the president than before, her whole demeanor changed and it almost reminds him a cross between how the first lady was around the president and how his brother is around him. He wants to ask her if something changed but Harper’s cough brings him back to reality “Seth how nice to see you back.” The president says, his smile is the first he sees that doesn’t have any pity in it.

“It’s nice to be back sir.” He smiles and turns to Harper, “Marv how about we start this meeting?”

4444

The meeting didn’t run long, much to Seth’s relief, his head starts pounding, as he’s walking to his office he tries to keep his head down, not listen or see hoping everyone would leave him alone.  He walks in the office and shuts the door behind him reaching into his pocket he finds the bottle of pills he hid there and takes out two. He hears a chuckled from somewhere behind him and for a moment his blood freezes, “Two more pills Seth?” the voice is painfully familiar, it makes him wanna scream, why is he back, why won’t he disappear? He’s been heavily medicating himself for weeks so he won’t see him and yet he is still here, persistent as always. “My head hurts” he murmurs, “There’s Tylenol for that”

Seth walks to his desk, there’s no use in fighting with him right now. He sits down; even his own chair feels foreign to him. “You wanted to ask me a question earlier this morning.” He says as he walks closer to his desk, he leans against the wood; Seth closes his eyes trying to avoid looking at the other man. He hates it that he looks so normal, he looks as if nothing’s wrong, as if he’s actually here. “What was the question Seth?”

“Why did you leave me?”


	5. Chapter 5

This morning Seth is expecting Lyor to be sitting awkwardly at the edge of the bed, after a week of waking up to this he’s not used to it, almost expecting it. “Morning weirdo” he says, Lyor chuckles, a smile staying on his lips. Seth reaches for the bottle of Vicodin on his bedside table and takes out two pills, he sees the smile falling from his face and it feels like getting stabbed, “I think I can manage without them for now.” He says and puts the pills back in the bottle.

Lyor almost jumps up with excitement at those words he walks closer to him and wraps his arms around him, Seth freezes for a moment, Lyor’s arms are warm, almost like hugging an actual human being. “I thought you didn’t like hugs” he says, his voice slightly muffled as he buries his face onto the other man’s neck.

“I don’t” he says pulling back a little, “But this is a special occasion.”

Lyor waits for him to get dressed; he just throws on his sweatpants and a t shirt glad he doesn’t have to go to work on a Sunday and follows Lyor to the kitchen. “Let me make some coffee and we can talk later.” He says, that’s the thing he dreads the most, he knows Lyor will want to talk and deep down he wants to talk to him as well. Lyor still hadn’t answered his question, and he would like to have an answer soon, because this was the only question that is driving him mental.

He takes his time making his coffee before he follows Lyor in the living room. He’s already sitting on the couch when he walks in, his feet firmly on the floor, Seth sits down next to Lyor, “You never answered my, why did you leave me?”

“I thought you left me first.” He says, his eyes are still stuck ahead of him, just staring the empty wall. “But I didn’t Lyor!”

“I saw you dead!” he screams. It takes Seth aback; his breath gets caught in his throat. He's not used to Lyor having outbursts and this was the first he’s seen the other man have.

“But I’m alive Lyor. I am here and you’re not.” He says, the tears are burning his eyes but he's determined not to let him see. “I know, but I saw you Seth, your head crushed, you were dead in the morgue, or at least that’s what I thought, that’s what everyone thought.” He pauses; Seth notices that his eyes are red and filled with tears as well. His stomach twists; he feels the coffee raising back up his throat. “Why kill yourself?” he asks. He fears the answer Lyor will give him, “Because life without you wasn’t worth living.” He whispers.

Seth can’t stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks this time “Mine isn’t either.” He whispers, the words seem to anger Lyor who almost lunges forward and takes his wrists in his hands. “Don’t you ever say that, don’t do the mistake I did.” He pauses and clears his throat a bit, “Life is always worth living.”

5555

Seth feels exhausted as he slithers into bed. The conversation he had with Lyor was emotionally draining, his last words before he disappeared from his eyes were ringing in his ears still. _“I wish I could take it back but I can’t”_ he wishes he could as well. He wishes he could be with him all the time. He wishes he could tell him he loves him without feeling like dying.

5555

Lyor looks around him puzzled, there’s a shadow coming closer to him, he can’t tell if it’s a woman or a man so he takes a step back “Who are you?” he asks. “Who do you want me to be?” the shadow asks, it’s voice sounds so unearthly, so robotic. “Seth.” He says, “I want you to be Seth.”

The shadow shakes it’s head “I can’t be someone alive.”

“Then I’ll wait for Seth.”

5555

When Seth wakes up the next morning he expects Lyor to be there, but instead the bed is empty, he looks around, the lights are off, the room is empty and he’s nowhere in sight.

“Lyor?” he calls his name knowing that no one will answer, he needs to try it though. The tears are choking him and he reaches for the bottle on the bedside table, this time he empties the entire bottle on his palm. He looks at the ten small pills and wonders if they will be enough to numb this excruciating pain he’s feeling right now, ‘I guess I’ll find out’ he thinks before he takes the pills.

5555

Kendra is starting to get worried, he called Seth five times already but he still is not answering. Walking into the private study she sees Tom sitting behind his desk, he is tapping his pen on the paper he’s reading, or at least he’s attempting to “I still can’t get a hold of Seth.” She says, he raises his eyes and looks at her. “Shit, I hope he’d answer.” He says under his breath. “I’m gonna have Mike go check on him.” he says. Kendra nods “I could give him Seth’s address and an extra key.” She offers.

Tom nods “Good, you should do that.”

5555

Mike gets a weird feeling the closer he gets to Seth’s front door. He doesn’t know why but it’s nagging him. He rings the bell but no one answers, he doesn’t know what he expected, a little voice inside him was telling him that Seth wouldn’t come to the door. He takes out the key Kendra gave him and unlocks the door.

Seth is nowhere to be seen so he starts walking towards the bedroom. The door is closed and Mike takes a deep breath before opening it. One hand is clutching his gun as the other touches the handle.

The sight that greets him when he opens the door nearly knocks him off his feet, Seth is lying unconscious by the bed and his bottle of vicodin empty next to him. he runs close to him and kneels down he frantically tries to find a pulse but there was none…


	6. Epilogue

Seth opens his eyes in a blindly white room, looking around he couldn’t tell where the floor ended and where the walls began. All that was different was the ceiling; the soft white clouds above him make him feel better. “Seth?” the voice is coming from somewhere close to him but it seems as if he can’t see him just yet. He stands up, his feet shaking beneath him “Lyor?” he calls his name, hoping he will get another chance to locate him. He starts walking around, finding himself walking in circles. “Come on Lyor, where are you?”

“Behind you.” Seth turns around and comes face to face with the same piercing blue eyes that have haunted his dreams and nightmares for months. “It’s good to see you again.” Lyor smirks, “Couldn’t stay away from me for long huh?” he asks, Seth rolls his eyes, “Shut up dumpass.” He said before pulling him closer…


End file.
